


Uprooted Lunch Date

by MyOwnReality



Series: Promise Me [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Lunch date, M/M, Prequel, Prequel to Promise Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnReality/pseuds/MyOwnReality
Summary: Why did Mickey think Ian cheated, he would never do that, right? (Prequel to Promise Me)





	Uprooted Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> The title and summary - both trash. Good thing that is not the basis of the work. Hope you enjoy.

Waking up with Mickey by his side, even after all these years, and Ian still couldn't help but wake up with a grin plastered on his face. Today wasn't any different as he got up slowly as to not wake Mickey, and started getting ready for work. 

After Ian's whole stint with the army and realizing that was no longer one of his future goals, he had found himself kinda confused about what he wanted to do, but eventually, he managed to graduate high school and was now taking night classes at his local college. Nothing glamorous, quite far from it actually, but he could help but feel as if he was making progress even as he woke up to leave to his minimum wage job, sticking with it no matter how much he despised it because Mickey and his apartment, it was not going to pay for itself. 

So we were currently a janitor as one of the nicer schools in the area, cleaning up the spoiled kid's aftermath. Nothing glamorous, but as he had said, it paid the bills and for that Mickey and him were happy with it, well the idea of it at least. As he started heading out the door, he noticed Mickey shifting awake, eyes groggily opening.

"Hey, baby," Ian said, walking back over to the bed to run his fingers gently through the black hair.

"You woke me up." He said, brows furrowed as he accused Ian of his tired state, no anger in his words.

"I suppose I did. I'm going to work. See you at lunch?" Ian replied, standing up slowly and regathering his things.

"See you at lunch," Mickey told him with a smile as he pulled the blanket back over his head in a desperate attempt to fall back asleep as Ian left their apartment. For the past few weeks, since Ian got the job, they had been eating lunch together during their lunch breaks, now that they were nearby. It was a great tradition they had started, always sure to a new positive outlook to the second part of his workday.

~~~

Ian was heading out of the school for lunch when he was approached by one of the teachers at the school, Justin.

"Hey, Ian!" He yelled, gathering his attention.

"Hey... Justin?" Ian replied, only slightly confident that he was using the correct name.

"Yeah, Justin is right. What are you doing for lunch?" He asked him then, both men now facing each other.

"Heading out as I always do. Anything I can do for you?" He asked him politely, slightly suspicious of the interaction. They had never talked before, and he wasn't certain why it had started today.

"Actually there is something you can do for me," Justin said in reply.

"Um, okay," Ian said hesitantly. "What is it?"

"Would you go out to lunch with me?" He asked, Ian, staring at him dumbfounded, no longer wondering what it was he wanted anymore but not really knowing how to respond seeing as he was a teacher and he was simply a janitor and it didn't seem like his place to talk back.

"I was actually going to meet someone today. Raincheck?" He asked politely, his question an empty offer.

"What about tonight? We can go to a bar, then head back to my place." Justin asked, a newfound smirk laminated on his face.

Ian was a little taken aback by his sudden forwardness as he replied cautiously, unaware of what to say in a pathetic attempt to protect his ego. "I have class later tonight, I'll have to get ready and do my homework and all." It wasn't a complete lie, he did have class later that night, but all his homework was already done, he had done it the night before when he was home as Mickey drifted to sleep beside him in bed as his eyes flickered back and forth from the paper to his sleeping partner. "Sorry." He mustered.

He didn't seem to pick up on his thoughts as he reached his hand out, grabbing hold to Ian's bicep as he took a small step closer, the smirk remaining on his face as he whispered in Ian's ear, sending chills down the back of his neck. "I can make you feel really good."

To that, Ian stepped back slightly, uncomfortable even as he tried to feign nonchalance, he worked with the man, after all, it was best if there was no bad blood. "I'm sorry," He said, placing his hand on top of Justin's slowly but surely removing it from his arm as he faked a smile. "I have a boyfriend."

With that, he turned around, making his way out to lunch. 

~~~

*Mickey's Point Of View*

It was no surprise that Mickey would show up at the school Ian worked before his lunchtime, he had been doing it almost every day for weeks. Showing up a bit earlier than normal, he decided to sit on the bench outside the school and wait for a bit for Ian to appear, as he did most days he arrived early.

As the wind picked up a bit, Mickey slowly stood up with a shrug, trudging into the warm school.

Ian must have forgotten Mickey would be coming today as he saw a tall, lean, man's hand on his arm as he whispered into his ear, a smirk evident on his face.

Mickey wasn't sure what to make of this, his head throbbing slightly at the thought, however, he couldn't peel his eyes away. It was as if all of his senses had dulled as he saw Ian slowly placing a hand on top of his, a small smile appearing on his face. That was all Mickey needed to see, next thing he knew he was running out of the doors, throwing his lunch, along with the one he had made for Ian, into the trash, running back home while tears stung his eyes.

What had he just seen? Why was that man touching him? Why did Ian not walk away, scowl, tell him he was taken. Why did he just smile, and place a hand on his? Mickey didn't want to think about this anymore, he refused to as he bent down, opening the cabinet beneath the sink, revealing bottles of whiskey. It didn't take long before he went to work, downing shot after shot, trying to erase what he had seen from his mind. It couldn't be true, however, he couldn't help the feeling in his gut at the sight of Ian, with the grip on his arm that wasn't his.

~~~

*Ian's Point Of View*

Only about five minutes had passed before he realized Mickey wouldn't be coming. He was almost never late, something was off about the situation. As his head ticked with possibilities, simply walking to his car, desperate to drive home to see the man he loved and to tell him everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you know what happened before Promise Me. I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading! (This was very slightly to not at all edited for all errors were my own, sorry. If you think that this is a series I should possible continue to build on, I would be happy to do that, just let me know in the comments below.)


End file.
